HABITACIÓN EQUIVOCADA
by LIAMSUZUKI
Summary: Un error de Misaki lo hará encontrar el amor, dos relatos de un encuentro apasionante
1. Misaki

POV MISAKI

Hotel Teito 9:00pm

Como todos los años Editorial Marukawa celebra su fiesta de fin de año, autores de todas sus publicaciones se reúnen con todo el equipo de producción en una galante noche, que sin duda no se olvida...

Soy Misaki Takahashi, 24 años, editor del departamento Esmeralda, este es mi primer año como trabajador oficial en Editorial Marukawa.

Es la primera vez que asisto a una fiesta tan elegante cómo está. Veo como todos los autores y compañeros vienen vestidos con trajes,algunos hombres con frack y las mujeres hicieron gala con sus mejores vestidos.

Acabamos de terminar el ciclo,la verdad que siempre es demasiado agotador, a este paso terminaré muerto tirado en alguna de las calles en Japón.

Últimamente me he sentido observado, digamos que como desde hace tres meses, a lo mejor es el delirio de persecución provocado por el idiota que tengo como jefe: Takano Masamune.

Es un tipo de lo más prepotente aún así es el mejor en lo que a edición se refiere, no por nada somos el departamento número uno en cuanto a ventas de manga en la editorial.

Miro alrededor y veo a Usami sensei platicando con Takano. Doy un suspiro, Akihiko es una fantasía, un sueño...

Bueno volviendo al tema de mi jefe este me ha dicho que para desestresarnos podríamos tener una agradable noche de sexo! Pueden creerlo?! Me pidió follar con el?! Me pidió a mi, Misaki un chico japonés de lo más ordinario, tener una noche candente con el!

Tal vez exagero, aunque ya he recibido propuestas indescentes de otros hombres: Ijjuin Kyo y Haruhiko Usami.

Bueno para no hacerles el cuento largo, esta noche le daré el si, aunque primero me tomaré unos tragos porque de otra forma nunca tendré el valor de acercarme.

Siempre he sido muy tímido para las cosas del amor y del sexo...

Una hora después y mi poca resistencia al alcohol, estoy con las mejillas rosadas, intento caminar lo más derecho posible. Takano me envió una nota diciendo que me espera en la habitación que reservo, es ahí a donde me dirijo.

Salgo del elevador, el suelo parece tener vida propia, aún asi trato de caminar lo mejor posible. Siento un extraño y cálido sentimiento dentro de mi pecho, una emoción que nunca he sentido.

Se que pasando la maceta del corredor debo de contar tres habitaciones y es ahí donde me esperan. Uno.. dos.. tres, aquí es...

Llego a la habitación, todo está oscuro, veo los zapatos en la entrada. —Esos eran sus zapatos? Parecen caros o de diseñador, he visto todo un desfile de modas hoy, que si, esos probablemente son sus zapatos.

Entro a la habitación está dormido boca abajo, solo la sabana cubre la parte de sus glúteos. Las nubes hacen presencia tapando la poca luz de la luna. Empiezo a admirarlo, no se si sea correcta la expresión puesto que todo está oscuro, sin duda es un hombre guapísimo, me siento a lado de la cama todavía un poco mareado . Instintivamente lo empiezo a tocar, una placentera sensacion empieza a emerger fuertemente de mi corazón, el se voltea y se que solo estaba fingiendo dormir.

Mis manos empiezan a recorrer sus piernas. De un rápido movimiento me toma de mis caderas y me sienta en el. Me toma de la nuca y empieza un candente beso. Sus manos acarician todo mi cuerpo con devoción, como explorando cada rincón de mi ser.

Me quita mi camisa y corbata y empieza a lamer mis pezones, es tan cálido. Siento como muerde mi carne y yo suelto mis primeros gemidos.

Pasea su lengua por mi cuello y después invade mi boca. Es tan hábil besando y yo empiezo a quitarme los pantalones.

De un jalón me los quita y me vuelve a sentar en el, nuestros miembros rozan deliciosamente, y el suelta un gemido, será el alcohol que me hace oír su voz diferente?

Empieza a besarme nuevamente, estoy perdiendo la razón con tan apasionados besos, invade mi boca con su lengua, es deliciosa y su sabor es único.

Una vez más baja a mis pezones y los chupa, lame, muerde estoy tan exitado que ya estoy gimiendo sin ningún pudor.

Me armo más de valor y lo tumbó en la cama, repartiendo besos en su bien formando pecho. No sabía que tenía esos músculos tan bien formados, me dirijo a su ereccion y aún a oscuras se nota que está muy bien dotado, su falo llega a un más arriba de su ombligo.

De un solo bocado trato de meter la mayor parte de su longitud en mi boca. El deja escapar varios gemidos y nuevamente desconozco ese timbre de su voz. No le doy importancia y sigo metiendo y sacando su falo de mi boca. Es delicioso, podría hacerlo muchas más veces después de esta.

Yo también estoy duro y comienzo a masturbarme, el lo nota y tira ligeramente de mi cabello para que me detenga, sale de mi boca soltando otro gemido. Por Dios su voz es tan ronca y sensual. Me besa otra vez y compartimos los restos de su pre semen.

Desciende a mi ereccion y comienza a devorarla, yo ya estoy gimiendo a más no poder y se que le exita aún más oírme, no soporto más y me corro en su boca, el se bebe todo de mi.

Estoy con la respiración entrecortada, siento como abre mis piernas y comienza a acomodar su falo en mi entrada, no necesito preparación puesto que desde al primer toque de sus manos ya estaba más que lubricado.

Entra de una sola estocada, un gemido potente surge de mis labios y ya no pude callar, cada estocada era infinitamente deliciosa, precisa,volteo a ver cómo me penetra, solo alcanzó a distinguir un poco de vello pubico restregándose en mi falo. Es maravilloso el rose que sus testiculos le dan a mis glúteos con cada estocada.

El esta todo dentro de mi, no puedo creer que yo me esté comiendo todo ese enorme pene.

—ah ah ah!—Más gemidos salen de mi boca, deja de penetrarme y se acuesta, me hace seña para que me suba en el.

Me pongo de cuclillas, tomó su ereccion y la hundo en mi ano.

—ahh!—Está tan duro, empiezo a moverme entrando y saliendo frenéticamente por toda su hombría, mi falo ya está duro otra vez y el comienza a masturbarme.

Se que no aguantaré más y de nuevo me corro en su vientre.

Respiro con dificultad y me sigo autopenetrando, toma un poco de mi semen y lo come.

—Eres delicioso— me dice al oído .

A estas alturas ya no me importa que su voz ya no se oiga como la de Takano.

Sigo moviéndome, el suelta más gemidos, se que está por correrse.

Hábilmente me voltea sin dejar de penetrarme, sube mis piernas a sus hombros y empieza un brutal mete y saca de su miembro por mi entrada.

-ahhh! Me vuelvo a correr, Siento que perderé la conciencia por tantas veces que he eyaculado a causa de el. Mi entrada se contrae y por fin el se libera

-ahhhhh! Su voz es sensacional, juraría que me enamoré de él con solo oírlo.

Se recarga en mi mientras me da tiernos besos, se acerca a mi oído

—Te amo Misaki

Abro lo ojos sorprendido,en ese momento la luz de la luna da de lleno en la habitación junto a los fuegos artificiales de la calle

No creo lo que estoy viendo, ese rostro que he admirado desde lejos, ese exquisito rostro que ni en mis sueños podría alcanzar, esta frente a mi, el rostro de Akihiko Usami.

Creo que ya perdí la razón...

Ha pasado una semana desde aquel encuentro, cada vez que recuerdo, mi cara pasa por todos los colores del mundo. Me avergüenzo porque a la mañana siguiente, huí como idiota,

ya no recuerdo en que momento me puse la ropa y salí del hotel teito.

Lo que si recuerdo es esa bella sonrisa del Adonis con quien me acosté, viendo divertido por mi actitud.

—haaa! Estoy por arrancarme el cabello por lo idiota que he sido, mira que equivocarme de habitación.

—¿Que te sucede tonto?

Volteó a ver y es el idiota de Takano.

Lo veo de lo más normal y grosero como siempre.

Veo que sale de la oficina, parece que alguien lo busca. Decido marcharme puesto que ya termine.

Cuando salgo no puedo creerlo: el tarado de Takano está hablando con Usami sensei, ellos me ven y yo me largo corriendo de ahí...

—y bien Akihiko como te fue con mi subordinado? Pregunto Takano

—¿Has tenido esa sensación de que quieres tener a alguien para amarlo por siempre?

—Por supuesto, lo siento desde aquella vez que por "error" mandaste a Ritsu a mi habitación.

—Pues bien me enamoré de él desde que vi por primera vez sus ojos verdes hace 3 meses. Te agradezco por enviarlo por "error" a mi cuarto.

Estoy corriendo como idiota a un parque, el corazón se me sale del pecho y no es por el ejercicio.

Me siento en una banca, tan pensativo estoy que no me doy cuenta cuando una niñita se me acerca.

—Toma es para ti

Me entrega un papelito y huye corriendo. Veo la hoja y leo

"ANTES QUE MUERA, DÉJAME AMARTE EN VIDA, HASTA QUE EL SOL SE ESCAPE CON LA LUNA"*

Alzo la vista y esos profundos ojos violeta me miran como pidiendo permiso.

En ese instante supe que mi destino y mi amor eres tú...

* Frase de la canción "Miedo" de la banda Mexicana Caifanes


	2. Akihiko

Hotel Teito 9:00pm

Pov Akihiko

La cara me está doliendo por tanto sonreír y hablar "educadamente" con toda la gente de la editorial y los autores.

No me gusta este tipo de eventos, siento aversión a estar rodeado de tanta gente, pero tengo que soportarlo,solo por que hoy veré a ese niño que no he podido sacar de mis pensamientos: Misaki Takahashi.

Se que es empleado oficial de Marukawa apenas este año, lo conocí por casualidad hace tres meses, cuando el demonio de mi editora me obligó a traerle mi manuscrito.

Lo conocí cuando accidentalmente yo salía del elevador y mi niño pasaba corriendo, el se estampó contra mi, obviamente al ser yo más grande y fuerte, el cayó de nalgas y todas sus cosas quedaron regadas. Tenía la mano en la frente, cuando la apartó quede asombrado por sus hermosos ojos verdes, su piel blanca, sus labios. Todo me pareció hermoso de el.

Cuando se percató de mi, note como de inmediato enrojeció, recogió rápidamente sus cosas y se disculpo de mi:

—Usami sensei, yo ... yo lo si.. yo lamento mucho esto, no vi por donde corria. Discúlpeme por favor.!

Estaba de lo más nervioso, me causó gracia y acepté sus disculpas. Me alegro saber que me conocía.

Desde aquel entonces empeze a ir casi del diario a la editorial, solo para verlo. Para mi buena suerte donde el se sienta, está muy cerca del corredor y elevador, por lo que siempre trataba de pasar por ahí.

Mi alegría aumento cuando supe que su jefe es mi amigo Takano Masamune.

Pues bien para no hacer el cuento largo, Takano me dijo que el ya lo convenció de pasar una noche conmigo, digo con el, bueno ustedes entienden. De eso estábamos hablando cuando volteé y ahí estaba mirándome, se que era a mi, puedo sentirlo.

Paso media hora y lo vi bebiendo unos tragos se nota que ya está mareado porque sus mejillas están rojas.

Decidí adelantarme a la habitación, es la tercera después de la gran maceta del corredor y la última así que no hay problema por equivocarse.

Llegue y acomode mis zapatos en la entrada, deje todas las luces apagadas y comencé a desvestirme, me acosté boca abajo solo cubriendo mis glúteos.

Pasó media hora y escuché cuando entraron a la habitación, no me inmuté,sabía quien era. Oigo cómo pasan al cuarto, no se si sea correcta la expresión pero puedo sentir su mirada aún estando a oscuras y yo de espaldas.

Me percato de que se sentó en la cama y me comienza a tocar, instintivamente me volteó para que pueda apreciarme mejor y el toca mis piernas.

No lo soporto mas y de inmediato lo siento alrededor de mis caderas, lo tomó de la nuca y comienzo un candente beso, mis manos por si solas comienzan a tocar su delicado cuerpo, quiero explorar cada parte de esta bella criatura.

Ya estoy exitado y prácticamente le arranco la camisa y corbata, empiezo a lamer sus pezones, muerdo esa deliciosa carne blanca y escucho su primer gemido, su voz es hermosa.

Dibujo un camino con mi lengua desde su pecho hasta el cuello y de nuevo invado esa excitante boca que tanto deseaba probar.

Se que ya está exitado porque el solo se empieza a quitar los pantalones, entonces decido ayudarlo y de un jalón ya está totalmente desnudo. Su miembro rosa con el mío y yo gimo al sentir su falo restregándose. Este niño está bien dotado su miembro le llega al ombligo.

De inmediato lo beso con toda la pasión que tengo contenida por meses, mi lengua prueba cada rincón de su boca, se que le está gustando por la forma que me corresponde.

Nuevamente muerdo sus pezones el empieza a gemir cada vez más, me tumba a la cama y puedo ver su asombro al darse cuenta del tamaño de mi pene, veo cómo moja sus labios y de un solo bocado trata de tragar todo mi falo cosa que es imposible por el buen tamaño que tengo, su boca esta muy caliente por eso suelto unos gemidos, veo cómo mete y saca mi falo varias veces de su boca, su saliva escurre por toda mi extensión. Me doy cuenta que el también necesita atención cuando intenta masturbarse, le jalo un poco el cabello para que se detenga y salgo de él,mientras gimo por la breve interrupción.

Lo vuelvo a besar mientras compartimos mi pre semen que quedó en su boca. Lentamentelo acuesto y empiezo a devorar su falo, Misaki solo gime cada vez más, eso me enloquece y aumento el ritmo de la embestidas de mi boca, el se corre en ella y yo bebo todo de mi niño.

Ya no soporto mas, tengo mi ereccion al límite, abro sus piernas y con la cabeza de mi falo empiezo a acariciar su entrada, Misaki tiene la respiración entrecortada por el orgasmo que le acabo de provocar, de inmediato y de una sola estocada ya estoy dentro de él.

Dios mío este niño está tan apretado y lubricado a la vez, Misaki dio un gemido potente al sentirme dentro, empiezo con la embestidas precisas, el solo gime y gime del placer que le estoy dando.

Es tan cálido su interior que quiero hacer esto muchas veces más, todas la veces que el me lo permita lo haré mío.

Mis testiculos chocan en sus glúteos,es delicioso estar completamente dentro de el,es tan excitante la vista que tengo de él: sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos cerrados con pequeñas lágrimas, esa voz que lo único que provoca es calentarme más y más.

Salgo de él y me recuesto, lo invito a subirse en mi, el se pone de cuclillas, toma mi falo y lo hunde por su ano. Empieza a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, mientras yo lo masturbo al mismo tiempo. Lo tomó de sus nalgas para hacer más fuertes las penetraciones y el se vuelve a correr mientras sigue comiéndose mi falo estando sentando

—ahhhhhh—lo oigo gemir mientras yo tomo su semen y lo vuelvo a disfrutar

—Eres delicioso— le digo al oído, el ya está como en trance por tanto placer y yo siento que ya estoy mi límite. Jamás había sentido tanto placer por alguien. Simplemente estoy enloqueciendo por estarlo penetrando.

Hábilmente lo volteó para que quede recostado y subo sus piernas a mis hombros y comienzo a penetrarlo brutalmente, Misaki vuelve a correrse, siento que se desmayara por todas la veces que ha eyaculado por mi culpa. Siento como su ano se contrae y aprieta ferozmente mi falo, unas cuantas embestidas aún más potentes y yo por fin me corro.

—ahhh— un gemido fuerte sale de mi boca y por fin tengo lo que tanto deseaba, marcar a Misaki, hacerlo mío y de nadie mas. Estoy exhausto y complacido,por eso me recargo un poco en el mientras me acerco a su boca y le doy tiernos besos,entonces en su oído digo las palabras que nunca he querido decir a nadie

—Te amo Misaki

El se sorprende al verme, se que esto es increíble para el y después el queda profundamente dormido...

Una semana ha pasado desde aquella vez que lo hicimos. Hoy iré a buscarlo a a Editorial y agradecer a Takano por enviarlo a mi habitación.

Fue muy gracioso verlo al otro día todo nervioso y temblando al ponerse su ropa y pidiendo mil disculpas por haberse metido a mi habitación. Yo solo le dediqué una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo y decir que todo estaba bien, pero creo que no funcionó.

Llego a la editorial y Takano sale a verme, estamos platicando referente a "eso" y veo cómo salé corriendo de la editorial.

Me despido de Takano y subo a mi auto para alcanzarlo. No tardo mucho en encontrarlo está en un parque.

Está sentado en una banca y parece perdido, es tan hermoso, ahora se porqué el idiota de mi hermano y el mangaka de quinta también lo pretenden.

Veo a una niña jugando y se me ocurre una idea..

Escribo una nota con una frase romántica, esas que por ser escritor se me dan fácilmente. Me acercó a la niña y le pido entregue la nota a Misaki.

Veo cómo se acerca y le da el papel mientras yo camino en dirección a mi niño.

ANTES QUE MUERA, DÉJAME AMARTE EN VIDA HASTA QUE EL SOL SE ESCAPE CON LA LUNA

Oigo decir la frase de sus labios

El alza la vista y en sus ojos verdes puedo ver la respuesta: el acepta mi amor.

No te defraudare Misaki...nunca lo haré

GRACIAS POR SU LECTURA


End file.
